Talk:Disappearing Inque
In a society with cat peope, gangs in clown makeup, and other such things, a slightly different skin color is nothing to raise attention, and she could do just as Bruce said Again playing the Devil's Advocate here, but I still think that the PI about Bruce's theory bears some truth in it. We can't use the argument that we are dealing with implausible world to justify every inconsistency. Even in a world like this, there has to be internal logic, and the fact is that when Inque assumes her human (or any other) form, she has a blue composition, and she has never shown otherwise to support Bruce's reasoning. ― Thailog 21:27, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly agree that there needs to be an internal logic that doesn't trump every "This doen't make sense" moment (Afterall, there are only so many wizards flying around), but it was explicitly stated in Inque's first appearance that nobody knew what she looked like, and we know that this is a society with a drastically different approach to "normal" than we have (Yes, I am well aware the this is practically begging for an After School "What is normal?" program, but let's try and stay focused). Without more knowledge of who/what she is, there's no reason to assume the police would recognize her if they saw here (Even Interpol doesn't know what she looks like). The fact is, she might have been noticed if she tried to hide amongst the hostages, she might not have been, but to assume that she would have because she stands out in our crowd doesn't necesarily hold water. We can point out in the plot summary that her coloring is off-base, so people can raise this question on their own if they want to, but for us to say that it poses a problem when we have no evidence to say it would have smacks of speculation to me. JBK405 00:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still on the fence, but you make a good point. Let's leave it out until someone else comes up with a strong argument to put it back in. ― Thailog 12:06, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Batman: The Animated Series Leitmotif I'm wondering if the Batman: The Animated Series leitmotif that features in this episode was ever actually made available in any form? I don't know if it's a topic of much interest or not, but I'm certainly interested in finding it, so it might worth mentioning its availability (or lack thereof) in its trivia point? -- Haravikk 20:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure if there's a and . Listing music that ISN'T available is redundant. (Listing music that is too, btw) --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The Animated Series soundtrack(s) have the original themes, but the one in this episode appears to be unique (I think the one in Out of the Past may be as well since I don't think it's the same), which is why they're particularly interesting. I wouldn't say listing music to some degree is redundant, as it's one of the things people are going to be interested in. Not needing a ton of detail, but it's nice to know exactly which pieces of music from a series were made available, when etc. -- Haravikk 21:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC)